Without Me
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana.  19th in the "And Then There Were Four" series.  Sue makes a surprise visit to New York.


Title: Without Me

Series: And Then There Was Four (#19)

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: R

Summary: Sue makes a surprise visit to New York.

"So this looks like a job for me,

So everybody, just follow me,

Cause we need a little controversy

Cause it feels so empty without me."

-February 2013-

Rachel is ecstatic. It's a Friday and her last class has been canceled, and it's not even lunch yet. She's not working this weekend, so she has three days without any worries. Now, the only thing that could make this better is sex with any or all of her girls. At this point, Rachel's not picky as long as she gets some. Brittany happens to be the most convenient person to talk to first.

"Hey, B," Rachel says, pulling the blonde dancer into a kiss. Brittany doesn't waste a second, and deepens it before Rachel can pull away.

"Hey Ray Bear," Brittany smiles, "can we do that again?"

"We can do it again and again, if we go home right now."

"But, we have class," Brittany whines.

"My class was canceled and I'm trying to persuade you to skip yours in exchange for an afternoon with me, and maybe, hopefully, Quinn and Santana as well."

Brittany pouts, unable to figure out what to do. On the one hand, she should go to class, but sexytimes with her girls is too hard to pass up.

"I'll bake you cookies later," Rachel offers.

And Brittany's mind is made up. "Sugar cookies shaped like ducks."

"You got it." Rachel just smirks and sends a quick text to Quinn and Santana before Brittany and her head to the subway station. "Brit and I are out for the day. Come home and play? ;)"

Santana is the first to text back almost immediately. "I'm in. Let the games begin."

Quinn took a little longer to respond, but finally a text came though. "Alright. I'm in too."

By the time Brittany and Rachel got home Quinn and Santana were already there and making out with each other. So both girls jumped in and made out with each other as well. Santana and Quinn notice this and smile at them before deciding that it's their turn with the other girls. Quinn kisses the back of Brittany's neck causing her to break the kiss with Rachel who is then hoisted into the air by Santana. Rachel soon finds herself with her back on the couch and Santana eagerly sucking at her pulse point.

Quinn quickly stripped off Brittany's shirt and started placing kisses down her front. Brittany gasps and lays her head back enjoying the feeling on Quinn's lips on her. Quinn quickly undoes her bra and both girls watch it fall to the floor with a smirk. Brittany quickly strips off Quinn's shirt before Quinn grabs a nipple in her mouth and sucks hard. Brittany's hands roam over Quinn's body and struggles to try to undo the button on her jeans.

Santana can't figure out how she ended up sitting on the couch sans underwear while Rachel, clad only in a thong and bra, is kissing her inner thighs. But, after a minute of thinking she gives up on figuring it out and thrust her hips forward to meet Rachel. The brunette singer just looks up at Santana from her place in between her legs and smiles. She quickly gazes behind her to see Brittany now without pants being led to ground by only shirtless Quinn. Apparently, although Quinn's pants are undone, she hasn't stripped herself of them yet.

"Baby Girl, please," Santana begs for Rachel to continue her assault. Rachel smiles again before placing another kiss on her thigh. Santana moans deeply.

Thirty seconds later, the girls hear the door click and cease all movement. The door opens and in walks Sue Sylvester. "I see you girls are having fun in New York," Sue says unfazed.

"Mommy," Brittany calls as she gets up and runs to embrace her mother. The other girls quickly scramble to get their clothes back on.

"Brittany," Sue orders, "clothes." Brittany just looks down a little embarrassed, but quickly goes to put her clothes back on.

"Coach," Quinn asks tentatively, "it's not that we don't enjoy seeing you, but what are you doing here?"

"I told Brittany I was coming for a visit last Saturday. She told me that no one would be home and to use the spare key. Didn't she tell you?"

The three girls all look towards the blonde dancer who just smiles. "I forgot. I was watching Animal Planet. They had a special on ducks."

As Brittany quickly takes her mother around the apartment, Santana just looks at the other girls. "Work," she says pointing to herself. She then turns to Rachel and thinks before saying "work" again. Finally, she turns to Quinn, "you."

"What," Quinn questions.

"You were supposed to watch Brittany," Santana answers.

"You know we never let her watch Animal Planet unsupervised," Rachel adds. "Last time, one of the baby seals was injured and Brittany cried for like an hour."

"I had homework," Quinn responds.

"That's no excuse, Q," Santana tells her.

"So watching Brittany is more important than studying for midterms?"

"Well, Honey Bear," Rachel says gently, "it becomes more important when Sue Sylvester walks in on us about to have sex."

"So," Sue interjects, "you all haven't added anyone new, have you?"

"No, mom," Brittany answers cheerfully. "It's just us."

"Really, no one from school, or work? No potential boys to father children?"

"What," Santana demands. Seeing the panic in Santana's eyes, Rachel and Quinn quickly exchanged a look before Quinn pulls Santana into the bedroom to calm down and Rachel suggests that she and Brittany take Sue to see Juilliard.

'Yeah, mom," Brittany cheers. "Come see school."

Sue agrees and Rachel goes into the bedroom to tell Santana and Quinn where they're going. Quinn is still trying to calm Santana down. With that, Brittany and Rachel take Sue to the subway and head uptown.

When they get to school, they show Sue all the important places. But, just as they are about to leave the auditorium, they bump into Billy.

"Hey, Brittany," Billy greets. "Missed you in class today." Rachel and Brittany both grimaced as Billy said the worst thing in front of the dancer's mother.

"You skipped class," Sue scolded. "Both of you?"

"It's my fault, Coach," Rachel stood up taking the blame. "My class was canceled and I convinced Brittany to skip."

"And Santana and Quinn, did they skip too?"

Brittany just nods.

"So, Berry," Sue continues, "you convinced Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all to skip class so you can have sex with them?" Rachel cowered behind Brittany, whose face dropped at her mother's statement.

"Wow, you guys are into kinky shit," Billy says. "I mean a foursome, really. I thought you two were like married, you're so close."

Sue turns and faces the boy. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm William Blake, but everyone calls me Billy," he introduces extending a hand, which Sue does not take.

"Billy," Brittany says quietly, "this is my mom." And with that Billy lets his hand drop.

"So," Sue asks the boy, "you don't know about Santana and Quinn then?" Billy just shakes his head. "And you think that just Brittany and Rachel are together." He nods and Sue turns back to the two girls. "Shame on you! Denying your other two wives. Really, I would have thought you would all have more pride in your relationship than that. Especially the two of you. Berry, you have two fathers, for Christ's sake. And Brittany, I raised you better than that. Lucas and Stephanie have raised you better than that."

"Santana and Quinn think it would be easier," Brittany tells her. "Last time we were all out together, Santana nearly got into a fight at the park."

"Just because it's easier, doesn't mean it's right."

"I know," Rachel answers. "But it's all we have right now. We're not ashamed of each other, and we do love each other, but it's better this way for now." Rachel turns to Billy. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything about our other two girlfriends to anyone." Billy nods. "Come on, Brittany. Let's show your mom our place." Brittany just smiles and takes Rachel's arm and leads her and her mother to the Lincoln Center fountain.

"It's prettier at night," Brittany tells her mother. "But, it's special to us. Rachel took me here when I got nervous for my Juilliard audition. Then we all came here the next night and it was awesome. And then a couple of months ago, Santana and Quinn took us here and promised not to leave us."

Sue just smiles. "I imagine that that is the closest thing the four of you are going to get to a wedding."

"Maybe," Rachel starts. "maybe not. I think polyamorous marriages are legal in Saskatchewan, Canada. It might be something to look into in the future. Not now, because Santana is liable to freak out again. Your baby talk kind of put her on edge."

"It's a just a thought for the future," Sue states. "And besides I do want the Sylvester line to continue."

"But, mom," Brittany starts, "my last name is Jansen."

"But you're a Sylvester. And I'd be proud to be a grandmother to any of your children no matter who bares them."

Both Rachel and Brittany smile. "Come on, mom," Brittany says. "Let's go home. We'll order a pizza for dinner. There is this place that makes good pizza and apparently they also make a vegan pizza for Rachel."

The evening went off without a hitch. They ate, hung out and Sue slept on the couch. "No monkey business in the other room," Sue told them. "I'm not Stephanie and Lucas who can ignore it."

On Saturday, Sue saw the sights of the city, while the girls worked. When they got home, she took them all out to dinner.

"So, Santana and Quinn," Sue started, "Brittany and Rachel tell me that you've made a commitment to them."

Quinn swallows hard, not knowing where Sue was going to take this, and nods while Santana answers "yes," for them.

"Good for you," Sue just says. "But, you might want to think about publicly recognizing each other in public."

"We do," Santana counters.

"Not enough. Yesterday, I met one of Brittany's and Rachel's classmates. He didn't seem to know anything about the other two of you. I will not have my daughter's name slandered because you can't get your heads out of your asses and admit that you are all together."

"That's enough, Sue." Santana states firmly, but not loud enough to cause a scene in the restaurant that they were in. "We love each other. We committed to each other in private. And as far as I know, none of us are planning to leave each other ever. We will come out as a polyamorous quad to the world when we're ready. And if you don't like than I'm sorry, but we are not going to change for you. If you can't handle that than I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Sue just smiles. "It's about time." All the girls just look at each other confused. "I've been waiting for you to stand up to me this whole trip. I was waiting to see how good of a job this family protects itself. You passed."

They finished dinner without any more mishaps and the rest of the night went smoothly. Sue was leaving on a train tomorrow morning, and she hugs Rachel, Santana, and Quinn goodbye before asking to speak to Brittany in private.

"Come here, kiddo," Sue smiles, pulling her daughter in for a hug. "I have something to tell you. Something big. I received a job offer in Ohio State University as head cheerleading coach. I'm moving out of Lima."

"What about Aunt Jean?"

"I'm having her transferred to another facility nearby. I love you, little girl. So, you better make sure to take a trip out to visit me, when you and your wives come back." Brittany just smiles.

"I love you, Mom."

Sue kisses the top of Brittany's head. "Be sure to visit Jean too. I've told her all about Santana, Rachel, and Quinn. She wants to meet them. Hey, look at the time. It's getting late. I have to get up early. Go, be with your girls."

"Have a good trip home, Mom," Brittany tells her as she heads into her shared bedroom.

"I will," Sue whispers to herself, "now that I know that you're taken care of."


End file.
